Lauden Ranomanski
'Personality' Open-minded, Expressive Authoritatian, Solitary Apathetic, Calculating, Childish, Sadistic, Selfish Lauden is definitely the perfect example of a special snowflake, not only because he's a shiny cryogonal but also because of his narcissism and bossy attitude, and when he has something in mind, he says it. He does rarely care about others' opinions or even their wellbeings and compliments will always satisfy his already large ego. Despite seemingly looking like an idiot and his somewhat childish behavior, Lauden has proven his intelligence more than once in his past, which gave him a lot of confidence in the way, er... overconfidence actually: he keeps thinking he's better than everyone, which of course isn't always true, but he tries to look fearless or intimidating anyways. Lauden is also the kind of person who prefers giving orders rather than listening to them, trying to convince doing your bidding is nearly impossible, however, there is still insecurities behind that despicable behavior, Lauden gets very bitter whenever he's reminded about his past, and can not actually stay "chill" to a certain point... his patience not being the greatest. Lauden also seems to decline any offers when it comes about friendship, and he tends to keep the reasons hidden to anyone. 'History' Cryogonals are known to be born from snowy clouds, and Lauden is no exception. He and another cryogonal solidified for the first time after an intense blizzard, spread out in the middle of nowhere before they got found by a family whose one of their purposes was to gather and raise those wandering ice creatures in the hopes of giving them a better life. Lauden was then given his current name, he was the most enthusiastic and tumultuous compared to his “siblings” who where mostly laid back and/or silent, he was a “special” snowflake even among the ones of his kind, his caretakers quickly thought he was the one with the most potential. The main problem was, despite being rather precocious, Lauden was still very prone to influences, and much to his familys' dismay, Lauden's goals eventually turned towards piracy, it wasn't rare for pirates to pass by the town, and the cryogonal even got to know a few of them. The snowflake always disliked being restricted and having to follow orders, and to him, pirates were totally free from any rules, one more reason to look up to this lifestyle. At one point, a whole crew showed up, they seemed to be mostly rookies and came here for recruiting, and Lauden immediately volunteered. But since it was against his family's choice, the snowflake had to leave without any warning and never returned in the town again. The current capitain, a lapras called Kendall, was quite admired and respected by her crew, she almost considered them as her family, the cryogonal also quickly became one of her favorites. Lauden definitely thought his place was here, and he was more than satisfied about those aventures and those times spent together with the group. Unfortunetaly, the fun times were often cut off shortly after, because of incoming attacks from other hostile pirates. One captain seemed to be Kendall's nemesis because of some compromise going horribly wrong and ended up loathing each other. However, the lapras seem to have lost the battle, as she never returned from a stand-off with her mortal enemy, the mourning crew immediately swore to avenge her, but they couldn't do anything before the enemy captain got mysteriously murdered as well. This golden opportuny, according to Lauden, helped him to think of a plan to get rid of the rest of the weakened opponents for good, he presented himself as the new captain and took the status after the crew's agreement then planned an assault after a few years the time to get stronger. Even thought doubt and mistrust feelings was starting to take place in the crew's ambiance, it wasn't as fun as before and they couldn't trust Lauden as much as their previous captain... But still enough to follow his orders and see if the snowflake would be able to cheer them up again. Unfortunetaly, the well planned assault wasn't much of a success, forcing Lauden to take an hostage in order to retreat safely, although one of the crewmembers nearly killed the prisoner by knocking him out and ripping his arms off after trying to escape. Lauden struggled to keep him alive, before all his work gets ruined after finding out an enemy sneaked into his prison to free said hostage, the snowflake and his crew attempted to hunt them but failed miserably... This was the most tense moment ever for the captain, he and his team were now left defenseless against an enraged crew, Lauden feared the worst, and he was right. They attacked shortly after, more stronger than ever and under the orders of what seemed to be the captain's successor, giving little to no chances to their victims, the snowflake had no choice but to flee and give up on his title as well, leaving his beloved teammates to a brutal fate. A very few managed to escape as well, but Lauden never saw them again. In fact, Lauden was gone missing too for almost two decades, what happened this time about him remained uknown, and he doesn't seems to disclose that information to anyone. It seems Lauden somehow managed to get over those past incident considering his current personality, and soon after showing up again, he received a rather odd message that seems to hold an invitation for some planet called Vyse. Since Lauden immediately accepted to head off for the planet, hoping for a new “fresh” start. 'Physical Description' * Completely made of ice: he has no organs, not even a brain and it is unknown how he works without one * Also cannot eat nor sleep, but he doesn't mind that at all * The chains coming out of his mouth are sturdier than they look, Lauden uses them more often than his own hands, they can also be used as a primary defense mechanism in order to immobilize his opponents before they land a physical hit. Their maximum lenght is 15 feet * His body temperature is always between 0 and -20°C, it can also varies depending on his mood, intense heat also makes him cranky * Despite being a tall freak, he tends to shrink in hot weather, sometimes by more than two feet * This suit of him can slowly repair itself when damaged as it is made of a regenerative substance, it is also fireproof * His sturdy chestplate hides his nevermeltice shard gifted from his caretakers, it can actually be opened by a password but good luck trying to convince him telling you that * It is uknown if he can really die, his reckless attitude comes from the fact he can constantly regenerate, even if his head shatters into pieces * Lauden is also unable to feel pain, but instead gets very squeamish and uncomfortable whenever he's partially melting (yes, that can happen) * However, this won't stop him to break off his own limbs or body parts if needed, an arm getting stuck? * He just chips it off, they usually take about a hour to grow back when he's not using Recover * However, he has a limited amout of use for Recover and Ice beam when it's too hot, as he can run out of water and be unable to stay completely solid to the point he becomes a melty mess * The ice he's made of is actually “flexible”, it melts and solidifies instantly after whenever he moves. It is also quite thick, explaining his heavy weight and hard special defense, but still easly breakable * Some parts of his body are quite sharp and dangerous whenever Lauden is being carelss with them, such as his hair, fingers or feet. His own hands were used as a meelee weapon before, but eventually gave up on the idea among the move Slash * Thanks to his ability, Lauden can float in midair and fly around, he is never seen with feet on the ground * Relies on water vapor to regenerate, but can also drink to make it quicker. Which actually doesn't make him immune to caffeine and alcohol 'Extra Facts' * LOVES puns, and will not hesitate to crack some regardless of the situation * Asexual and aromantic, or so he thinks.. * Talk shit about Kendall and you will immediately get strangled * His most precious item is his wristband, since it was gifted by Kendall as a symbol of being affilated in her crew, touching will also result in severe strangulation * Despite having a crappy physical defense, Lauden learned very well how to dodge most attacks regardless of their types, he has very good reflexes that are helped by his great speed * Weapon is a can/rifle, Category:Palatians